Mending a Broken Soul
by Komamura's son
Summary: High School AU. On a very hot day, Mike loses his temper and ends up getting in trouble, his punishment being to tidy up the equipment. But as he does so, he meets up with a kid with a few issues. Befriending him, the two end up developing more than friendship. Mike x (human) Foxy. Yaoi, Rated T for Mike's potty mouth. Now a Oneshot series by demand.
1. First Meeting

**Ok, strange for me to write anything coming from something as scary as Five Nights At Freddy's. Well, been suffering from a bit of writer's block for a while and have been trying to get some inspiration back. (Though one story I have no trouble writing for) After remembering a conversation I had with a friend, I grew interested in Foxy. I looked into some fan comics and honestly felt the strings of my heart being tugged, and if that wasn't enough, the same friend sent me a link to Stripedblur's story which just clicked a few gears to spark inspiration. But I had a few problems... I uh... Never dared watch and or play Five Nights At Freddy's... I'm a coward... But still, that doesn't mean I can't write a nice story for it's characters. This idea came out of nowhere when I was taking a shower, which I never get any ideas from being wet so I thought I should go with it. Anyways, I'm getting way too long winded with this AN, hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea of what would happen in this High School AU. **

* * *

The sun was blaring down on the blacktop, heating up the ground which was felt through the soles of the student's shoes. Most of the children were complaining about the temperature, sweating as the exercises caused their bodies to slow from being put under such conditions. Though one student was being a bit vocal about his discomfort.

"This is utter bullshit, we can't fucking do anything in this heat!" All eyes were on the only senior in the entire Physical Education class, black ink seeming to bleed and stain his shirt with his name. _M. Schmidt_

"Mike, you better watch your language, young man." Said student rubbed the sweat from his brow and grumbled to himself, shooting a glare up at the couch who was seated underneath the building's looming figure, allowing him to be at a moderate cool temperature while the rest of his class was left in the heat haze.

"And why should I?" Being known for his temper, the day didn't start or end unless he got into an argument. Staff or student, didn't matter, he didn't need a degree in philosophy to voice out his thoughts and opinions.

"Well I know that you need this class for the credits to graduate, wouldn't want to get in trouble for something so important." There was a hint of malicious intent behind his voice that unnerved Mike. He sighed in defeat, as well as run a hand through his hair. His fingers getting drenched in sweat. He was hoping to have the outburst slide under the rug, yet voice of the couch brought dread to his mind. "Thought you're were getting out of punishment? Think again, go into the equipment room and start organizing everything."

"Fuck..." The senior swore under his breath, punishment was already administered to him so he had no care for any further obscenities that would roll off his tongue. Making his way to the side of the building and attempting to open the door leading to the equipment room. The young man grumbled when the handle would not turn and couldn't believe his luck. _'As much as I want to leave, I need to get in there...'_

Backing away from the door, Mike prepared to force it open through a good strong kick. Making sure that no one could see what he was doing, and that none was within earshot to hear it, the senior slammed his heel just bellow the handle. The door swinging open and colliding into the wall of the room. With the entrance finally opened, Mike took a step in and began to curse his luck from how disorganized and out of place all the gear was.

Beginning to start on his forced work labor, the young man began gathering scattered baseball bats and arranging them onto a rack where they belonged. "Why is it so hard for others to keep things clean?" Yet he had no room to speak seeing as his own room could become this messy, though having seen how bad it can be in something that wasn't a teenager's room, he was beginning to have an understanding for cleanliness.

Before he could continue with his work, he caught wind of a faint whimpering in the room. Curious, Mike halted his actions and attempted to pinpoint where it was coming from. Sure enough, the young man found himself with a fast paced heart beat as he reached to open a cabinet. Taking a gulp of air, he pulled on the cabinet door and was faced with a student that was curled up in the corner of the cabinet. From what he could see, the other kid was hugging his knees and tucking his head in to sob in peace.

The skin on his arms appearing ghostly pale while the hair on his head was strangely bright auburn, red curls.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Mike watched carefully, and for a split second he was able to catch a glimpse of the other boy's face before he buried his head into his arms again. Soft looking cheeks along with abnormally bright amber eyes. He felt a tint of sadness that the boy chose to ignore his concern, but felt an even greater sorrow from theorizing why he was even in here. Piecing together the locked door and his hiding place.

This was the first he's ever seen this kid, though he wished it was on a better setting. Taking a shot at comforting the other, Mike placed his hand on the arm of the redhead, rubbing slightly to give a bit of warmth to him. It may have not worked instantly, but eventually the amber eyed boy calmed down and was finally able to look up at the other.

Blue met with amber and a conversation was broken out between the two. "I'll ask again, are you alright?" Full concern was evident in his voice. The sound of a few sniffles indicated to Mike that he was getting ready to speak.

"Now I am, thanks..." His voice was hoarse at the moment, though it was sweet sounding and innocent. The redhead gave a smile, which Mike thought would have been better if his eyes weren't tinted red from crying.

"I'm Mike, what's your name?" He was curious about this guy, mainly because the fact that he locked himself in here to cry his heart out was beginning to stir a lot of sympathy in him. But upon mention for a name, the redhead felt his cheeks fill with blood and immediately avoided eye contact. For whatever reason, Mike had thought his little shyness moment made him seem adorable.

"M-My name is... Foxy..." He murmured, embarrassed about the name he was given from birth. Mike understood how ridiculous the name was, but he felt it was fitting for him. _'Red hair, bright yellow eyes, and downright cute... Since when do I say cute?'_

A small chuckle escaped his throat, causing Foxy to look up at him again and meet his eyes. "It's not funny!" Although there was hurt feelings behind his interjection, Mike still found it adorable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The blue eyed boy apologized, taking a seat in the cabinet beside the redhead. "You don't have to answer this question, but why did you lock yourself in here?" Foxy hugged his legs again and stared at the ground, Mike waited patiently for the answer even if it would not surface for a while.

"I don't have any friends..." Though it was something, it still didn't clearly answer his question, at least not at the moment. Mike stayed silent incase that the little vulpine like child had more to add. "No one to laugh with, talk to, or to... Protect me..."

Mike felt his blood turned cold for a moment and get replaced almost instantly by anger. "You're bullied aren't you?" He looked over to find that Foxy tucked his head into his knees again, taking quick notice of his shivering frame.

"I hate my name! I hate my hair, I hate everything about myself! I'm just broken!" He shouted, a bit of Mike's soul died from seeing Foxy in this state. He hardly knew the other and now he wanted nothing more than to make him smile. Going more along with instinct, Mike wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him tightly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, I'll be your friend, we'll talk to each other." He could feel his heat transfer over to Foxy, hoping that both his words and affection would bring him out of turmoil.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Mike could feel that the redhead was returning his hug tenfold. He swore he felt a few ribs crack, and even felt that his tears were beginning to soak up the fabric of his shirt, and yet he didn't mind it. Hell, he should be complaining how the embrace was beginning to heat them up even greater than that of the searing sun outside, but he was loving the warmth coming from him and couldn't get enough of it.

After their little episode was done with and over, Mike had to go back to organizing the equipment, but Foxy had pleaded to help him. The blue eyed senior smiled and allowed the help, noticing that when the redhead stood up, he was just a few inches shorter than Mike. The two had fixed up the entire room in no time, but deciding it was a perfect chance to take a break from the heat, the senior sat back down in the cabinet and motioned for the vulpine like kid to join him.

"So what grade are you in? 'Cause I'm a senior." Foxy took the seat beside him and smiled.

"I'm a junior." The rest of their time was spent with idle chit chat and getting to know one another. Even having an exchange of numbers and promises of future hangouts. Throughout the day, the redhead had a wide smile as well as a blush stuck to his face. A smirk that did not fade, even as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

Upon awaking the morning after, Mike made sure to search for the young redhead at every turn and hallway to be able to prove he was serious about the friendship. Eventually the blue eyed senior managed to find the vulpine boy out by his lonesome self on a hill that overlooked the track. Though he wanted to make his presence known, he caught wind of his voice, noticing that Foxy was singing.

Changing his approach, the blue eyed senior made sure to remain unnoticeable to be able to enjoy the song. He couldn't believe that the redhead had such a smooth voice. Though he was starting to tear up on the inside from hearing the actual lyrics.

_Tried to write a letter full of things I never really _  
_Thought about in words before_  
_Wanna send it to the person I become and _  
_Maybe one day it'll reach the door_

_But where is it supposed to go?_  
_And where am I? I don't even know_  
_Never wondered much_  
_But now I'm stuck with all these funny feelings_

_Turned into the kind of person you had always hated? _  
_Well I wonder how it feels_  
_To hear the heavens laughing at you as they _  
_Point their fingers down at you and start to jeer_

_"Why don't you shut your ugly mouth and just go?"_  
_"Don't wanna see you! Get outta my way!"_  
_All the bitter things_  
_Start to hurt a little more and turn you grey_

At that point, Mike felt that he didn't want to hear the rest of the song and just interrupt him. "Hey, did you miss me?" He jogged for the rest of the distance and sat beside the other, noticing that his cheeks were tinted red. Though he assumed it was from getting caught singing and nothing more than that.

"I'll be honest, I got here early just for you..." The answer caused the corners of Mike's mouth curl upward.

"So did you sleep well last night?" He asked, not sure how he was going to keep the conversation going. Mike was taken back when he noticed that Foxy shot him an even wider grin, one that just proved further that he lived up to his name.

"Best sleep I ever gotten in my life." In response to the answer, Mike placed his hand on the mop of red curls and petted the junior. His actions eliciting a laugh from the young boy.

"Glad to hear that, Foxy." After deliberately messing up the redhead's hair, the blue eyed boy moved his arm to rest on the other's shoulder. The feeling of his hand was causing the vulpine boy's heartbeat to pick up.

Everyday from then on was almost routine to them. Both would spend every break together any chance they got, and due to having Mike by his side. None of Foxy's usual bullies were brave enough to go up against him. Given that most of the High School students have seen the fury that is Mike in a bad mood, and none wanted that beast released on them. Which only made the redhead happier to be free from worry and have a friend of his own.

Though Mike couldn't help but wonder what went on in Foxy's head, especially when he would get lost in thought when he was trying to give Mike his attention. But he never mind the vacant stares, it was just one of the many things he adored from the redhead. If he had to place one thing on top from the other features, he would place the singing at the top, almost every morning he would stay back a bit just to hear his voice a bit longer.

He began to worry though when he kept hearing the same song from before. Though he stayed long enough to hear more than what seemed like half, Foxy would never finish it and leave it at the second chorus. It gotten to the point that Mike was looking high and low to find the song just to see if that sadness is resolved or not.

Eventually he did find it and was even able to learn the part himself, though he began to wonder why he would even felt the need to do so. The answer to which was more clear than a crystal lake, but he was being stubborn with himself to admit it. _'He's just so damn adorable...' _He thought to himself as he stared at the clouds, pausing in his walk.

Although he was completely content with remaining friends, he just couldn't help but want more. It was natural human feeling to want something you do not have, this was no exception to that. It is not a good thing to hold on to avarice, it starts with one thing then spreads to affect every thought. Not to mention he didn't want to ruin the friendship, especially seeing how much Foxy valued and cherished it. It was if he was stuck staying where he was, knowing that every smile will be just from fun and not from the joys of a relation.

Mike sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he approached the track, the friendship routine was really getting to him. Though he always blamed the routine part, he knew deep down it was more so the friendship. As much as he had wanted to keep it, he wish it had a bit more.

Just like most mornings, he found the amber eyed boy in his usual spot and singing the same song. He hummed silently to himself, waiting for the point of breaking off and stopping. The second he saw Foxy lower his head from leaving the song unfinished, Mike felt his impulses overruling his logic.

_So even if you're broken up inside_  
_You gotta stand and fight_  
_'Cause it's the only heart you've got and might've forgotten_  
_That a life shines brightly, that's what makes it life!_

After his presence was known, and he was meeting the shocked ambers eyes, before any questions could be added, Mike embraced the boy and continued.

_So even if you're tearing at the seems or falling to your knees_  
_Just remember that it shows you're trying to move ahead_  
_And by the end, the people who laugh aren't your friends_  
_And yet even then, the world goes around and starts over again_  
_Don't you know?_  
_Don't you know?_  
_Reply to me and tell me so!_

He could feel Foxy close to crying based on the quivering. Mike moved his head to face the redhead, keeping an arm around the young boy and moving his chin to stare back at him. Already a stray tear was rolling down his cheek, which the blue eyed boy wiped away with his thumb. Before he knew it, Foxy had placed his hands on Mike's cheeks and crushed his lips against the other's.

The senior felt his heart skip beats and quickly returned it, his mind rushing with excitement and happiness. Both eventually had to part in order to catch their breaths, the liplock lasting longer than he had originally intended.

The two stared at each other, both gasping a bit for air, faces painted a bright pink, and eyes shining brightly.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." Mike smiled despite having interrupted Foxy. "I've actually been wanting to do that... But I was worried, even now I am..." The redhead stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He titled his head to the side, which caused a brighter smile to form from the blue eyed boy.

"Well, I wanted to be with you like this, but I felt that I wouldn't be your friend anymore, even now I won't be able to be your friend if we're dating." Mike had a frown after explaining, but Foxy only tucked his head into the senior's chest and snuggled into comfort.

"It's alright, it's better this way... We'll still be together like we were friends, but now I have someone I can love." The redhead smiled widely, able to hear Mike's beating heart, which was pumping very fast at the moment.

"I have to ask... Do you still hate yourself?" His words caused the young boy to cringe in his arms, fearing what the other might think about his answer.

"T-There's still a lot I want to change about me..." As soon as Foxy had finished his sentence, he felt Mike caress his head and stroke his locks of hair. The loving gesture alone was enough to make him forget anything that was troubling him.

"If you can't love yourself, then just love me." The blue eyed boy smiled as he could just feel a smile spreading across Foxy's lips. He just had a sense that allowed him to know when the redhead was grinning. "Besides, I wouldn't want to change a single thing about you." After finishing his sentence, Mike couldn't help but plant a kiss on top of Foxy's head. Though the amber eyed boy did enjoy that, he wanted a real kiss again and ended up catching the senior off guard. Using his own weight, Foxy manage to pin Mike to the grass and smile down at him, a blush of embarrassment from getting pinned so easily spread across his face.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah.. Never expected you to be this strong..." Mike's blush grew bigger as he thought more of the idea of being manhandled. The grin grew wider and didn't falter even as the two shared another kiss. Though both groaned when they heard the morning bell ring. The redhead released the blue eyed boy, both helping each other up and walking back to the school to enter the halls.

There was still time to walk one another to their classes and Foxy couldn't help but ask something. "Um... Should we hold hands...?"

Mike felt the blood rush to his face again, gulping down a bit of nervous feelings. "I-I don't know... I'm fine just being by you."

Disappointed, the vulpine like boy nodded. The two falling back into step, though as they turned a corner, Mike stopped abruptly and stared at the redhead. "The fuck with it, come here." Foxy stared at him in confusion but complied anyway, finding that his lover intertwined their hands. Foxy felt his heart skip beats, his mind swimming from utter joy. The day being one of his best so far.

* * *

**I love this pairing so much. It's so adorable I want to eat them. :3 Anyways, hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot.**


	2. Halloween Fun

***sighs* Ya know, I don't know why... But I just had to add something to this. But kept telling myself, "It's a oneshot, you already ended it, and on a sweet note"... And so came the positive feedback on my oneshot. But then... The follows as well as the few reviews asking for more. I honestly will not get following a oneshot, nor why people ask for more and don't say anything else. I've only made a series out of a oneshot once, but that's only because I wanted to. I honestly just wanted to do a oneshot, but I also missed writing for those two. So still hesitant to try to make this a story... But then it hit me. A series of oneshots! It doesn't have to be a long winded single plot story, it can just be cute excerpts of my human Foxy and Mike! So every now and then, I'll write a chapter for some random moment and make sure it's adorable as fuck. Ah yeah, I completely forgot to say this last time, but the song excerpts are from JubyPhonic's English dub of Terror(ism). And from now on, it is forever my headcanon FoxyxMike song. Anyways, forget the long AN you only want to read the new added content.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of a human Foxy and the cute as fuck events that happen, Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

"What the Hell happened to Halloween?" Mike had asked out loud rather than in his own mind, unaware of the concerned look his other half was giving him. It was just a day shy from being the festive ghouls and goblins holiday and yet everything seemed lacking in the actual terror that made up the day.

"What do you mean?" The redhead's voice caught him off guard and he began to realize that he had voiced out his opinion. Now that he was being put on the spot, the blue eyed boy began to think out his complaints.

"Well... Everything seems dumbed down, like things aren't even scary anymore." Foxy tilted his head and wondered about the level of scare that Mike wanted. Truth was, the vulpine like boy was a bit relieved that the terror was toned down.

"I actually like how it is now..." The blue eyed boy dunk his chicken nugget into some barbeque sauce and stared at his boyfriend for a moment, although he was expecting the redhead to disagree when he knew how timid he could actually be.

"Sorry, I just like the good old fashion scares, I like feeling my blood pump from fright." Mike leaned in and pulled the smaller boy closer to his own body. "Besides, if you feel that all of the scares are overwhelming, just hold on to me." He gave a wide smile, coupled with his tender words caused the younger boy to flush full red.

"Y-Yeah.. I'll make sure to." The two leaned in for a brief kiss only to be interrupted by a unintelligent comment from some spectators.

"So I take it you two are going as Ass Pirates for Halloween?" The amber eyed boy immediately turned away and hid his face, already giving in, Mike however glared at the commenter and grinned as he got up from his seat.

"Oh I get it, what you're really asking is, will you please beat the shit out of me, Mike?" He watched as the color faded from the bully's face, the moment Mike took a step closer to the him, the smart-ass ran away in terror. After the drama seemed to calm down, the blue eyed boy sat back down and hugged the redhead. "Sorry about that, you ok?"

"I'll be fine... But now I don't want to go as a pirate..." Mike frowned and cursed the other boy for the aftermath of his comment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you would have made a great pirate." The blue eyed young man attempted to cheer up his boyfriend, while also having the image of the redhead as a pirate pop in his head. He could just see his happy face with a bit of scruffy stubble, an eye patch and possibly a hook. At that point, he was furious that the comment put Foxy off on being a pirate, he wanted to see it so badly now that he had a mental picture of it.

"Yeah, it does feel better. So what should I go as now?" Foxy leaned back into Mike's chest, looking up at him to find him in deep thought. The young man smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm, I wanted to go as a security guard, but how about you go as one and I'll go as a pirate?" Upon hearing his idea, the vulpine like boy began to worry for Mike.

"But what about-"

"Fuck what he said, I'll take the hits, but I would die first before I let you get made fun of for it." It was enough to bring Foxy close to tears, the way that Mike cared for him was just enough to make him feel as though he was the luckiest person in the world. It felt incredible to him just knowing how far the senior would go for him.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." The redhead gave him the genuine smile that always made the senior's heart skip beats without fail. The two lowered their heads when the bell had interrupted their time. Though as routine for the end of breaks, Mike took Foxy's hand in his own and gladly walked him to his next class. The two sharing one last kiss before going their own ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

The following day the school was buzzing with plans for the evening. Either plans to have fun, get smashed at a party, trick or treat, and sometimes all of the above were discussed at every turn of the halls. Due to incidents that were done in the past, the students were no longer allowed to dress for Halloween. Mike couldn't recall the entire story, but apparently a student had come as a samurai, the blade he claimed to be a toy turned out to be real steel. The rest came out fuzzy, he had heard many different outcomes, one being he assaulted a bully, another being that he cut a text book in half. The latter varying from him doing intentional destruction of school property to accidental.

Either way, he had a little plan for the day, his smile being eerily cheerful. The young man felt his smile was digging into his face, starting to keep the cheery look forever. His heart was beating too hard, he wanted for the school day to end quickly, but as he walked to the track, he felt that some moments needed to last longer.

"How's my little Foxy feeling today?" Mike asked as he took his seat next to the redhead, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine." Foxy replied, through his voice, the older boy could already tell he had a smile as well. The blue eyed boy couldn't help himself and let a bit of his plan slip out.

"Do I have quite the thing planned for you after school." He let out a chuckle the moment that Foxy's face was flushing with blood. The amber eyed boy couldn't stop all the thoughts that popped into his head, he had to bite his tongue to silence all the dirty thoughts.

"Don't tease me like that." He murmured and hid his face away from Mike. The senior couldn't help but laugh at his shyness and wanted to just give him a kiss, yet knew that he wouldn't be getting it if he didn't apologized.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I promise not to tease you like that again." Behind his back, Mike had crossed his fingers.

The day could not have taken longer, and if even then, it seemed like ages before Mike had pinpointed the location of his boyfriend. He was starting to curse himself for not finding him sooner, it shouldn't have been that difficult to pick out his hair color in a crowd sooner.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked as he took a hold of the redhead's shoulder, surprising him from both the offer and touch. Because Foxy lived close by to the school, Mike had offered before, but Foxy argued that he loved taking the short walk home.

"But you know I like walking..."

"I know, but... I want to see you in your costume as soon as possible." Mike gave a smile, though beneath it was a bit of secret intent. After taking a second to think about it, the blue eyed boy changed his mind. "Actually, I want you to see me in my costume first..."

"Um ok..." Foxy was a bit unsure, but a smile did find it's way to his face. He would get to spend more time with Mike in the end. He always loved every moment spent with him. Though the young junior was curious as to why he wanted to see him in the pirate costume so soon, they had enough time to get ready on their own and meet up.

His thoughts kept looping right back to what Mike had said that morning, his cheeks burned from the anticipation, but uncertainty was still lingering in his mind. _'It can't be... Can it?' _

He asked himself, almost forgetting to thank Mike for opening the passenger door for him. The small warm gesture was still not enough to shake off his thoughts. In a matter of minutes the car had stopped and the senior was already out to open the door yet again. The sweet gestures were starting to be a bit much, it felt nice but in the back of his mind Foxy couldn't shake the feeling of something else.

Eventually the two ventured inside the large home, made their way through the halls and slipped into Mike's room. They had been in each other's homes before, but not often enough. It always surprised him how messy his room was the first time. The uncleanliness factor was high enough for the blue eyed boy to apologize and begin to organize and toss out the trash. The redhead could remember helping out, and it felt reminiscent to when they first met in the supply room, minus the self-loathing and the sports equipment.

"So uh... Hehehe, here we are." Mike scratched the back of his head, obviously nervous. His gaze was focused at the pirate costume laid out on the bed. He gulped down his fear for a moment and soon kept eye contact with the young boy.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Foxy asked, taking a step closer to him and tilting his head. Before he knew it, the senior closed the distance between them, taking Foxy's chin in his hand and bringing their lips together. It was usual for them to have sudden liplocks, but this one felt as if more passion was being put into it, as if he wanted it to mean something.

When Mike broke apart the kiss, only to spew out what's been on his mind. "Foxy, it's safe to say now that I really like you... No, I love you." His face was a bit flushed but it managed to keep a honest expression.

"I... I love you too." With the confession out of the way, Mike breathed a breath of fresh air, glad that he could relax now that it was over with and done on a great note. His smile didn't hide any plan anymore, only a bright and shiny outlook.

"I'm glad you do too. Now, back to what we really came here for." The senior turned to face the bed and began pulling at his shirt, already slipping out of it and reaching for the belt at his pants.

"Mike!" The redhead yelped, thinking that things were going too fast.

"What? I can't change in front of you yet?" Though he was puzzled, his lips still curled up into a smile. Foxy felt his face was burning done to the cheekbones from embarrassment.

"Well... Sorry, I thought something else..." If he was any more embarrassed, he was sure that he would burn up into ashes. He turned around and gave his love some privacy.

"You know you don't have to be so embarrassed to watch, we're gonna see each other like this sooner or later." Mike chuckled at the nervous and innocent demeanor that the redhead had. "Go ahead and look, this body will be yours to enjoy."

"A-Are you sure...?" He stuttered out, still needing to get things straighten out despite being told it was ok. The vulpine like kid was given a response in the form of an action. The senior pressed his body against the junior's back, wrapping his arms around his waist as well. His breath tingling against the nape of redhead's neck.

"I promise it's fine." Mike whispered out, his lips tracing slightly on his skin. The feeling as well as the intention of it was enough to make Foxy shiver in delight. The young boy turned around, still being straddled by his love, placing his palms on the senior's chest. Even tucking his head in and cuddling up to him.

Eventually the two parted and allowed the other to change properly. After Mike was dressed up, eye patch, hook, and hat with a cutlass sword by his side. Foxy couldn't help but laugh at the voice acting.

"Aye, thar be a fine beauty o' treasure." Mike smiled as he indicated towards Foxy. Even the senior couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Alight, now time fer you to have a costume change."

Foxy rose from the bed and followed Mike on the way out, he couldn't help but love how much Mike was getting into character. Now it was the junior's turn to get into costume, he hoped that Mike would enjoy it as much as he enjoyed his costume. Much like before, when the car parked, Mike still remained gentleman like and opened the passenger door for Foxy. With the confession out of the way, the redhead could enjoy all the warm gestures and not be cautious of any hidden intent. From now on, he felt he could trust Mike with anything and everything.

The young man felt his cheeks flush as they entered his room. Foxy kept things organized, and to his surprise, the young boy liked music, the walls were covered with posters of different, half of which Mike couldn't recognize. It always made the blue eyed boy laugh every time he noticed that posters blocked nearly all of the wall.

The young boy walked into the closet to bring out the Security Guard uniform. It only consisted of a dark button up shirt, dark jeans, and flashlight along with hat to match with the word Security labeling it. Then came the changing, which caused the redhead to get nervous and blush uncontrollably.

"If you want, I'll look away." Mike had brought up the alternative and even began to turn away.

"Thanks..." The senior expected this, already being aware of how anxious the vulpine like boy could be in certain scenarios. "Alright, you can turn around."

Mike smiled as he turned around with his eyes closed, though when he opened them, he was greeted with his love standing in only his underwear. "I-I thought you didn't..."

"I changed my mind..." Foxy interrupted, his face being directed towards the floor yet his eyes squinted up at the pirate. The young boy had a nice muscle build, the muscles were not fully developed, but they did exist.

"Hurry up and change, I don't want you dying of embarrassment on me." The redhead sighed deeply in relief and immediately took the jeans to slip on. Afterwards he draped the shirt over his frame and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Before he could reach for the buttons, Mike felt a bit devious and decided to take care of the deed for him. He couldn't help but chuckle that Foxy was blushing from being dressed, it seemed that he would get embarrassed from just any situation.

"Thanks again." The amber eyed boy smiled as he put on the cap, a few locks of auburn hair still fell down to his forehead.

"You look like a fine lad indeed." Mike resumed his pirate character, his choice of dialect bringing laughter to the both of them. "Now let us shove off and face what treachery awaits us."

Foxy immediately switched on the flashlight and blinded the pirate with it. "Sir, have you been drinking tonight?"

"Not a drop, and you're not a cop... That unintentionally rhymed." The two couldn't handle their shenanigans, both even agreed to lower the scales to ensure that they would have enough air to live. On their way out, the young junior latched onto the senior and felt his world slow down.

"I love you, Mike." Said blue eyed boy removed his hat as well as Foxy's, and leaned in to plant a kiss.

"I love you too, Foxy."

* * *

**I greatly apologized if I came off as an asshole in the beginning AN. I tend to be a dick when I don't mean to. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed more to this couple and oneshot series. More to come, and before you ask. No there will not be sex... I am not pushing the rating just for one chapter. Although, I'm willing to test that T to M boundary... Anyways, I'm open to suggestions for a oneshot chapter. Keep in mind, that you must be real with these suggestions. I'm not gonna disregard what I just wrote to have another thing happen that contradicts it. Also, don't expect it immediately. I like taking my time with oneshots.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Halloween!**


	3. First Time's Charm

**Remember how I said no sex... Remember how I said that I would also test the boundary between T and M rating? Well, time to combine the two. This little oneshot is going to be Foxy and Mike's first time. Well, sorta, you're not going to get the actual sex, but everything leading up to it, the thoughts running through their heads. Let's be honest, for the first time, a lot of emotions run through you that mixes in with hormones that's it difficult to specify what exactly goes through your head. I once outsmarted a psychologist and Vice Principal on the same day, so let's assume everything I say is right.**

**Warning: I am sorry if most will be offended or can't stomach up the following scenes. It's intended to show the thoughts rather than the actual actions. **

* * *

The blue eyed senior exhaled deeply as he continued to pace around his room. Occasionally he would step on some random object that reminded him that he needed to tidy up his room again, but not at the moment. Now was not the time be thinking about how neat his room is supposed to be. It was the time where his mind couldn't concentrate on the subject at hand. All focus was spent on trying to summon his courage and brush off the cold feet.

_'Come on... Can't keep him waiting.'_

Mike thought to himself, a pathetic attempt at an uplifting speech. Even with his head still not sure, his legs continued to move out the door and his body made the decision for him. On his way out of the house, he fabricated a lie that he wanted to take a simple walk around town. It was a bit of a rough idea, but with how clouded his subconscious was at the moment, he would not be able to focus on driving any short distance.

The blue eyed boy could feel his blood pump at high speeds even as his walking was at leisure pace. Usually teenagers his age don't think of the consequences for sex, but he was different. He was fearful that he would be terrible, or that he might be too rough. He was scared that things would change after the act.

Despite the beating sun that beat down on the town his skin felt frigid and sensitive to touch. A pit of anxiety was building up in his stomach, the only heat he could feel on his body at the moment was the burning in his cheeks.

* * *

The young boy exhaled deeply as the water cascaded down his body. The tension he felt in his muscles seeming to loosen up as he stood under the warm water. Foxy was worried about this choice as much as Mike was. He also expected that Mike wanted this just as much as he did. It was going to be a mutual thing, and that would alone would make it incredible. But even so, he wanted it to feel close to perfect, hence one of the reasons for the shower. He wanted to calm his nerves and make himself as clean as he could be for his love.

Before he knew it, the water began to turn cold without warning. Most would get out at this point as to stay warm, but the redhead stayed a bit longer, hoping that it would calm him down with some frigid temperature. When he did get out, he had a tough choice whether he should get dressed again or let the towel be his only cover up. After thinking it through, Foxy decided to go with the former, just incase either wanted to back out.

Chills ran down his spine as he heard a loud knocking on his door. His breathing became short and sharp while his heartbeat skyrocketed.

_'... If he doesn't answer the door soon, I'll take that as a sign to leave.' _The blue eyed boy thought to himself as he waited at the doorstep. Time seemed to slow to the point that he needed to occasionally check the time only to find that barely seconds had passed. The wait was eating away his sanity, any longer and he would have been stuck in a daze.

The sound of the door being unlocked snapped him back into reality, the door creaked opened and revealed the flush face of the vulpine like boy.

"Hey..." Was all that Mike could say, he had no clue on how to great Foxy with what they had planned for later. Which the redhead responded back with the same short and cryptic greeting. Foxy allowed his boyfriend to step inside, both could feel their hearts beating in their chests, almost as if begging to get free from the chest cavity.

Even with their minds clouded and held up by anxious thoughts, the two managed to make it to the junior's bedroom. The couple sat on the bed, both trying to inch closer to each other but only finding themselves scooting father apart out of nervous habit. Though the two managed to look each other in the eye after repeating the little quirk for the third time.

"Are you sure you want to do this...?" The Senior asked, the young redhead gulped down his fear and replied with a nod. "Just checking... I just don't want to make a mistake..."

Mike's last sentence hit the core of his love, a string of hope began to weave in his mind and formulate words that soon left him mouth. "You can't expect it to be perfect the first time, there is going to be a few mistakes, but... I'm willing to figure it all out with you."

"Wow..." The blue eyed boy was lost for words, he felt the best he could do at the moment was to hold Foxy in a warm embrace. "So... If we're gonna go through with this, we might as well start... Taking off our c-clothes." Though both were not backing out, it didn't mean they weren't nervous about it. Mike still found it difficult to talk about it without becoming a stuttering mess.

"R-Right." Both were flushed red again, their motor skills being affected as they struggled to even remove simple articles of clothing. But when all was gone and both were as naked as the day they were born, they found themselves too polite to even give each other a glance.

"T-This isn't going to work if we don't look at each other..." Foxy pointed out, finding a Green Day poster to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"I kinda... Have an idea. Close your eyes." Mike commanded, yet his tone still wavered uncontrollably. The young boy took a deep breath and complied, his eyes tightly shut as to not catch a glimpse of his partner naked. After about a minute of so, the vulpine like boy felt the other hug him, having his body pressed against Mike's.

"Great idea..." The redhead chuckled, the vibration could be felt through his chest.

"Well, let's just get used to it, then we can figure things out more."

* * *

**Yes, cutting this ridiculously short because... Reasons. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this... I'm honestly conflicted on what to call this. It's not smut-oh wait, that's called fluff. Damn you brain, you forgot another thing today. Anyways, hope you liked it, now I gotta go find a way to sing Yonjuunana without crying.**


	4. Fun in the Sun with Family

**So the other day, I had a weird realization about a random thing. Ya know what? Fuck it, not goin' on a long rant explainin' how this chapter came to be, just enjoy it without me spoiling what it's about in the AN. Anyways, Christmas is coming up, so you'd expect this to be a Christmas chapter right? WRONG! I like the cold, I really do, but not when that cold is coming from rain. So to warm myself up, I wrote this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike or Foxy... I do however own that new cover art, yup, I drew it.**

* * *

Today seemed off to him. Mike couldn't help but shake the feeling that something would happen, whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing he couldn't tell. He just knew something might happen. He sighed deeply as he turned in his bed, if something was going on today, he might as well get some good rest. As he drifted off into sleep again, a loud knocking on his door brought him back down to Earth.

"Mike, wake up." The blue-eyed boy grumbled to himself as he rose from his bed, he feared that whatever news his father had for him, it would be the cause for the feeling he had earlier.

"Whah...?" The senior asked as he opened the door, his hair and appearance being a sure sign of his grogginess. His father adjusted his glasses as he took in the sight before him.

"Would it kill you to straighten up a bit before answering the door?" Mike knew it was a joke, his father always kid around even in serious settings.

"I'll do that after you tell me why you woke me up." The teenage boy sighed deeply, whatever news that would come his way, he wanted it as soon as possible.

"We're going to the beach to visit your cousins." All hope of having a nice day in bed were lost for the blue-eyed boy.

"What! Can I please stay ho-"

"We're all going, now get ready." Mike felt a throbbing pain as his head collided with the doorway, a groan of annoyance escaped his throat. "Ah don't be so dramatic, I convinced Foxy's parents to let him come along so you wouldn't be alone."

"WHAT?!" The senior cried out yet again, he would have been fine dealing with the Smiths on his own, but now Foxy shared his bad luck.

"Oh calm down, it's a great way for him to meet more of the family." His father kept being the incurable optimist that he was. However, Mike only dreaded the day and wished that it would blow over in a few hours.

"Dad... Last time we saw them, a water slide caught fire." The two stared at each other in silence before the teenager closed the door and sighed deeply. _'Great, they're gonna scare Foxy to death.' _The blue-eyed boy thought to himself as he began to get ready for the day. Packing a few swim gear as well as a change of clothes, and for when worst comes to worst, a medical kit.

After combing his hair, the young man-made his way to the living room to find that his boyfriend was occupying the couch.

"Morning Mike."

"Foxy?! When did you get here?" The redhead smiled at his love, the surprised expression caused him to laugh.

"I walked here." The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples, he couldn't fathom what his cousins would do to his Foxy. Seeing the exasperated look on the older boy's face, the amber-eyed boy couldn't help but try to cheer him up. "When your dad mentioned meeting family I agreed immediately, I loved meeting your parents, so I hope your cousins are just as nice."

"That's the problem... My cousins are all nutcases." His comment caused the redhead to stare at him as if he was the nutcase.

"Then tell me what's so bad about them?" Mike cringed when the question reached his ears, a pounding in his head began to threaten him with a headache.

"Mike, don't say anything bad about them, they've been through a lot." Mike's father warned as he carried a bag to the front door. His interruption deepened the redhead's curiosity. But the father left before he could question him about the family.

"You'll see for yourself then." The blue-eyed boy stated as he followed his father out the door. Foxy then followed suit, finding that the Schmidt family each in the car.

Most of the car ride was quiet. Mike only gazed out the window, watching the scenery pass by and dreading how every second led to the inevitable. Hoping to cheer up the sullen senior, Foxy leaned in his seat and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Although it didn't break the blue-eyed boy's gaze from the passing scenery, he did get an arm wrapped around his frame.

"Can I at least know their names...?" The redhead asked as he got comfortable in the older boy's hold. Mike took a deep breath before registering the question.

"From oldest to youngest, Paul, Keith, Roy, and Lara." Foxy wondered about the four, he now had names to put to the infamy. "Paul is... 38, I think. Keith is..." Mike pried at his memory for the exact ages of all the cousins, unfortunately, he could only recall the eldest.

"25, Roy is turning 18 in a few months, and Lara is 17." Mike's mother added, helping fill the gaps that her son had made. The amber-eyed boy began to imagine what each of them looked like. Usually thinking of hoodlums and roughnecks that don't care for rules.

Eventually things quieted down, which allowed the young junior to fall asleep for the rest of the ride. As the car pulled into the parking lot, the young senior could already see the infamous four settled on the beach. The family exited the vehicle, grabbed their respected beach gear and began to set foot on the beach.

Mike hanged back, purposely making his way in a sluggish fashion. His boyfriend kept with his pace, not wanting to leave his side. Up front, the blue-eyed boy's father greeted the Smith family.

"Hey there everyone, how have you all been?" The eldest of the family rose up from under the shade of parasol.

"We've been fine, Uncle Kenneth." When the young couple managed to join in on the gathering, Foxy stared at all the Smiths. The only one standing and greeting Mike's father appearing just a tad taller than Mike, and sharing the brown hair that his boyfriend had. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young boy around their age in a hoody, his head tucked into his knees with black hair pouring out from the hood, barely covering up a bored expression.

Right beside him was a redheaded young man buried up to his neck in the sand, scars covering his face yet the goofy smile he held softened his features. The person who had buried him was the only female in the family. More brown hair that flowed out that reminded the young vulpine-like boy of his love. Thanks to her being the only girl, he could easily point her out to be Lara.

"Ah, Mike's here! C'mere cuzin!" As the redheaded man rose from his sand coffin, a cloud of dust erupted out and billowed past his sprinting body. A large man, standing inches taller than everyone, latched onto the young senior boy. "Ah man, I missed ya so much!"

Foxy stared in curiosity in disbelief at the sight before him. With the large man out of the sand, everyone could see a vast assortment of scars that littered a built body. Yet again, another factor that could intimidate but was thrown out due to the gentle nature of the man. If gentle was the right word you can use at the moment. This scarred man appeared much like a cuddle monster squeezing the lungs of his cousin.

"Fucking dammit, Keith! He can't breathe!" In a swift motion, a kick connected with the back of the young man. Keith crumbled down in pain, releasing the Mike. The blow that saved the blue-eyed boy came from the hooded boy, the hood falling back to reveal a annoyed expression.

After refilling his lungs with the oxygen they needed, Mike straightened out his back and regained his composure. The black-haired boy made eye contact with the amber-eyed boy for a moment before turning away to return to his seat in the shade.

"Foxy, these are my cousins, the Smith Siblings. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Foxy." The senior blushed deeply as he introduced his love, now that he thought about it, this was only the second time he ever introduced him as a boyfriend.

The eldest of the siblings approached the young redhead with a firm handshake. Speaking in a monotonous voice in a simple greeting.

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you." The older man seemed incredibly stoic, not a single emotion seemed to run through his face. Foxy could only nod back to the man, unsure of what to say back to him. The next was the scarred redhead, there seemed to be no remaining injury from receiving the kick moments ago.

"Name's Keith, it's so nice ta see another redhead in gunna be in this family, ah I always complain how ahm the only one wit-" Before the strange southern drawl could go on, the man was shoved aside by the black-haired boy, a sigh escaping his lips. Though a blush did make itself apparent on the vulpine-like boys face. More as he realized that the two shared the same shade of red for hair, and that this man was hugging the lights out of his own boyfriend. It almost felt like staring into the mirror of the future, minus all the scars and strange southern drawl. Which confused him, how was it that only one of the brothers had an accent while the others managed to have decent dialects of English?

"Pay no attention to him, he recently got into a crash and is on a few meds..." With that said, he walked away and resumed his distant stare in the shade for the second time. Due to process of elimination, Foxy pointed him out to be Roy, the youngest brother of them all. Next came the only sister of the four, smiling widely as she hugged the redhead.

"Oh my God, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lara." On the inside, the young boy sighed in relief that this cousin seemed to be normal. "I like long walks on the beach, and hardcore porn." Her smile never faltered, which confused everyone if she was kidding or not.

However, the blue-eyed boy looked over at him and gave a nod, silently telling him that it was true. At this point, Foxy felt uncomfortable being in their presence. A stoic man, an eccentric and scarred hick, an enigmatic boy that takes charge, and a young girl that enjoys porn...

After introductions were done, the two families began to relax and have fun in the sun. As much as Mike wanted to stay back and relax with Foxy, however his love got dragged off by the Keith and Lara. Hoping they won't maim or injure him through any antics. But he felt relieved that they were fond of him.

Mike could only relax in the sun, chatting with Paul occasionally. The eldest brother being the most sane of them all.

"Glad to see you happy with this boy." Though his words conveyed happiness, his expression and tone did not back it up.

"Thanks..."

* * *

Foxy smiled a bit as he listened to the man's stories of how he attained all of his scars. After the first four or so, the younger redhead began to question how in the world managed to survive all these near death experiences, and keep a happy demeanor.

"Afterwards, Paul did the stitches, and that's what happens when yew run yerself over with a lawnmower." His goofy grin still held as he uttered that sentence like it was completely normal.

"Wow... How are you still alive...?" Foxy muttered under his breath in amazement, his question wasn't meant to be answered, but the hick took it seriously.

"Ahm immortal." The blue-eyed man stated as he picked up a seashell from the sand. "Only logical explanation." From the stories he heard, it really was.

It really surprised him that with all his scars, that Keith still displayed himself without a care in the world. "Keith, aren't you embarrassed of your scars...?"

"Why would he?" Lara chimed in, only giving the young boy some confusion.

"What doesn't kill ya, makes yew stronger." He smiled widely, putting on a big show giving off an air of confidence. "These are a reminder that ah am tougher than steel, but also tells people not ta mess with me."

With that said, the three began to head back to their original spot. The young redhead rushing to his boyfriend to give him a hug, Mike expected the reason was that the others had overwhelmed him in a way. "Hey, you ok? They didn't make you uncomfortable, did they?"

"Nope, I'm fine." The young redhead smiled, quickly adding on to his sentence. "Keith is really nice, and Lara is too."

Mike smiled as he hugged his love, glad that he was ok at the moment. Yet relieved that the hick and young woman got along with him. He knew Paul would be easy to chat with. It was the black-haired boy he was worried about. Roy could be considered the wild card of the family, having the weird combination in his personality that could make or break any situation.

Fearing what he might do to his love, Mike subconsciously held on a bit tighter to Foxy. One of the few people around the watched the display of affection with utter disgust, even voicing out discomfort.

"Fags! This is a public beach, show some decency for others!" That alone was enough to tip over Mike's anger, as he rose to get up and deal with the problem, two voices kept him back.

"Mike, don't stoop to his level." His father warn, being a bit of a pacifist. However, the other voice expressed the same opinion yet adding a bit more.

"I'll handle this." The black-haired boy bluntly stated as he looked over to his younger sister. The brunette smiled as the two made they got up, the young boy hanging back as Lara made her way to the man with arms stretch wide.

"Oh my god, Drake? I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the stranger, the man being confused and trying to clear the air of said confusion. However, the young woman persisted and continued to keep his attention while the hooded boy made his way and easily stole his keys and wallet. Afterwards, getting back to his family.

"Guy's name is Linus Reed, and judging by these keys, he drives a Ford..." Roy stated as he made his way to the parking lot whistling a tune as he carelessly tossed the wallet aside. The Schmidt family and Foxy stared in wonder as the boy disappeared into the cars, all wondering what he was planning on doing.

"He's going to slash his tires, leave the keys in the ignition, and make his way back here. If the man calls the cops and reports Lara, she would have nothing on her to pin her as the culprit, and further her alibi for mistaking this Linus as Drake. Leaving Roy in the clear as this man never once seen him." The eldest man explained in great detail what would go on. Foxy's eyes widen as he wondered just how this man deduced all that, and how the youngest brother formulated that same plan.

"Only slashin' the tires, coulda asked me to take the tires off..." Keith sighed in disappointment from getting left out in the plan.

"You know I don't like it when you guys do something like this." Kenneth crossed his arms, in a way, being a father to yet another family.

"Sorry Uncle Ken, nobody fucks with my family." The black-haired boy returned and expressed his reasoning to take such actions. "Besides, the guy is lucky I didn't kick it up a notch. He's lucky to be alive." An eerie grin spread across his face as he played around with a knife, possibly the tool he used to slash the tires. "Anyways, ya got nothin' to worry 'bout now, Kit." Roy grinned at the young redhead, hints of the southern accent appearing in his voice.

"Kit...?" Foxy asked confused about it.

"Short for Kitsune, your new nickname. Welcome to the family." The black-haired boy sat back, the approval of the family made it seem as if he was the head of the Smiths despite being the youngest brother. Though it could be that he was just as mature as Paul and able to have a say in important family matters. Either way, the young redhead felt great to be accepted into the family, no matter how strange they could be.

* * *

**Merry Early Christmas everyone! Eh, or Happy Holidays, as I once heard from a dead terrorist, "It is easy to kill people, but being Politically Correct is hard as Fuck."... Don't ask. Save yourself some sanity and don't question me. Anyways, fun in the sun when it's almost Christmas, bet this was refreshing for ya guys. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Random info that I was going to express above in the AN but said Fuck it: About my little OC family that I love to use in everything and remains consistent no matter where they are... It was part of their background that they were supported by an Uncle, who I based off of my favorite teacher in the world that actually did call me his nephew as a gag to the class and running joke, it just so happens that his last name was Schmidt and then my headcanon went off and said, "Mike is now related to my OC family because of coincidences." So yeah... Reasons.**

**Anyways, Happy Holidays/Merry Early Christmas!**


	5. New Year, New Friend

**Happy New Years everyone! New Year, so introduction to a new character. Guess wh-aw Fuck it, it's Jeremy Fitzgerald. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, I do howqever own this image of Mike, Human!Foxy, and Jeremy. Because I love filling in characteristics for characters that don't have much given to them, like Mike and Jeremy.**

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok without me today?" The senior asked, towering above the bed-ridden Foxy as he stared down at him with full concern.

"Mike." The redhead stated with a deadpan stare. "I'm not dying, it's just a cold, now go to school." As much as the concern lifted up his spirits, he didn't want the blue-eyed boy to lose his chance at an education over a small sickness.

"Alright, but right after, I'm coming straight back here and nursing you back to perfect health." Mike agreed while adding his own condition, soon leaning in to kiss the young redhead, only to get stopped. Foxy did not want to spread his cold, so the young man settled for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

After gently closing the door to Foxy's room, Mike proceeded to exit the home, passing the adoptive father of the young vulpine-like boy.

"Please take good care of him, Mr. Fazbear." The older man scratched the back of his head, the tone Mike used seemed off for the situation.

"It's just a cold... But you don't have to tell me twice, he's in good hands, Mike." The blue-eyed boy smiled up at the brown haired man, nodding as he left the Fazbear home and drove back to school.

Pulling into the driveway, the young man ran a hand through the brown locks of hair on his head, wondering what he would do without his boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, before he met Foxy, most of his day would be utter boredom. He didn't have any real friends, just those that he spoke to at random times, and even then, the conversations weren't all that interesting in the first place.

He chuckled at the irony, few minutes ago he was worried over how his love will go through the day without him, when at the moment he couldn't even think of anything to do with Foxy's absence. As he made his way into the school grounds, his mind began to wander to the different activities he could try to keep himself busy. Too distracted to see where he was going, Eventually his busy mind ended up crashing his body against someone. After realizing his clumsiness, Mike prepared his apology, only to find the person who he had crashed into bowing before him and frantically spouting his own apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I should have known I would get in someone's way, I'll just go now..." The young boy rose from his bowing position and turned on his heel, scared to make eye contact with Mike.

"Why are you apologizing, I was the idiot that didn't see you." The brunette scratched the back of his head, the situation was a bit too strange for him. The boy before him froze in mid exit, appearing to be a fearful prey caught in the predator's gaze. Almost as if a hound had just caught the rabbit.

"I-I don't blame you... I do tend to blend into the background." Finally, the prey turned to face the predator, still adverting his eyes away from Mike's. With a proper view, the blue-eyed boy could finally look over his features.

Very bright blonde hair, most of it reaching eyebrow length, yet tamed enough to remain neat. A set of half frame glasses were settled on his face, through the clear lenses were a set of green eyes, looking a bit misty and close to breaking out into tears. His skin tone was a rather pale tone, yet looked smooth to the touch.

"Can't be, I've seen most of the people around here, never seen you around." Mike bluntly stated, with how strange this boy reacts just by having someone bump into him, he might have caused a commotion earlier in the year.

"R-right... I'm actually new here." _'That explains it.' _Mike sighed, mostly from relief but a bit from annoyance, at least he found something to do with his morning.

"Then allow me to give you a tour, my name is Mike." The young man stretched out his hand for a handshake, the young boy stared for a moment before taking the offer.

"Jeremy, thank you for doing this." The grip on his hand was rather weak and too shaky, so far Jeremy seemed to be a bit timid.

"No problem, by the way, what grade are you in?" The young man asked, the blonde was around his own height, he expected him to be a senior like himself.

"I'm just a Freshman..." The young man swore he caught sight of a faint blush on the green-eyed boy's cheeks. Mike's jaw dropped from the truth, yet it sort of explained the boy's timidity.

"Shit, I thought you were a senior like me." It was then that Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Y-you're a senior?" The red on his cheeks began to spread further, Mike had assumed it was from embarrassment. The brunette nodded, sighing after he realized that they were never going to get to the tour if they kept getting side tracked.

"The tour?" The young man brought up, hoping to get the train back on the rails.

"Right."

* * *

"Open wide for the food train." Mr. Fazbear head a spoonful of soup to Foxy's face, the redhead pouted at his father, though on the inside he laughed at the way his dad was treating his own son.

"Dad..." Foxy wanted to keep a stern tone, but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I can't help it, no matter how old you get, you're still my little baby boy." The comment brought a smile to the young boy's face, it was a typical parent thing to say, yet hearing his adopted father say it only made him feel happier.

"That's fine, at least I have Mike to treat me like a man now." The redhead did his best to keep his composure under control, if he let his guard down, his blush would be all over his face by now.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" The older man began to pry, Foxy began to curse his luck and his father's curiosity, now he wished he hadn't said anything. Hoping to avoid the conversation, the redhead accepted the spoonful and swallowed the soup. The liquid being a bit too hot, burning as it went down his throat. "Don't think you're getting out it, what did you mean?"

"Nothing... It's just a figure of speech..." Knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer anytime soon, Freddy decided to drop it.

"Fine, but speaking of Mike, I just want to say when you're with him, have fun and play it safe." For some strange reason, the young man couldn't help but think there was a hidden meaning to his words.

* * *

Most of the day had passed and Mike was enjoying having lunch with Jeremy. After a few minutes, the blonde grew comfortable around him and started to calm down. He was an ok guy when he wasn't stuttering and apologizing. Which the reason for was due to a bit of anxiety problems that Jeremy suffers from.

Though Mike assured the Freshman that he never meant any harm. He was no stranger to handling people with care. "I can't thank you enough for helping me out today and hanging out..."

"No problem, I actually glad you're hear, I don't have much friends." Mike smiled, glad that the one day Foxy was sick that he was able to make a new friend and pass the time just as well without his boyfriend.

"You don't? I'd figured that a guy like you would be swimming in friends." The young blonde commented, taking a bite out of an apple afterwards.

"Nope, the only other person I hang out with is my boyfriend, but Foxy is staying home sick today." Mike elaborated, hoping that the boyfriend detail won't scare off the blonde. Looking over at Jeremy, Mike could see a disappointed expression.

"Aww, you already have a boyfriend..." The Freshman answered in a sad tone, the brunette couldn't help but feel sorry and a little flattered.

"Hey, I'm not the only guy in the world, you'll find someone way better. But for now, enjoy being friends with me and Foxy." Jeremy felt his curiosity peak a bit, he wanted to know more about Foxy. Especially when this person had a name like that. "Actually, you wanna come see him after school?"

"Really, are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked, a bit doubtful is this would be the right course of direction.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be glad that I made a new friend." The look of uncertainty was all over the blonde's face.

"If you say so..."

* * *

When the time came for Jeremy to meet Foxy, the blonde couldn't help but have his stomach tie up in knots. He felt intimidated just from thinking about it, he knew nothing about the boyfriend. Already thoughts of disagreement were flooding through his mind. Jeremy was too caught up in his inner turmoil to notice Mike already knocking on the door, awaiting for Foxy's father to let him.

"Ah, hi Mike, I see you brought a friend." The older brunette commented upon catching sight of Jeremy.

"Yeah, I hope it's alright, both me and Foxy could use another friend." As much as it was his duty to protect his son from strangers, the boy before him posed no threat or danger whatsoever. The man stepped out of the doorway and allowed the two teenagers in, taking the chance to give his son a new friend.

"Thanks, Mr. Fazbear." Mike smiled and motioned for the blonde to follow him. The young man opened the door leading to the redhead's bedroom, smiling widely as Foxy's health was noticeably better. "Hey Foxy, how are you?" The brunette asked as he approached the bed and kneeled before him.

"I'm fine, better than before." The amber-eyed boy smiled back at him, soon noticing the blonde boy standing in the doorway with an awkward air around him. "Who is that?"

Mike smiled and motioned for the Freshman to come over to introduce himself. Dealing with a bit of comfort issues, Jeremy was back to the scared rabbit phase. With the blonde being like a rabbit and Foxy being the vulpine, he had every right to be scared.

"Jeremy..." The boy adjusted his glasses, hoping to distract himself, hoping he wouldn't push the wrong buttons.

"No need to be nervous, I don't bite, I promise." The happy attitude that exuded from the redhead did put an air of ease for new friend, though he was still fearful to make eye contact. Instead catching a glimpse of all the posters that covered the walls. One out of the litter caught his attention.

"You listen to Rockman Holic!?" At this point, Jeremy had skipped the nervous phase and jumped straight into the, somewhat, calm phase.

"Yeah, I love them, beat you can't guess my favorite song." Mike had to admit, he knew nothing of what they were talking about, but he was happy that the two had something in common to talk about.

"It's either X Buster, or Can't Beat Airman." The redhead smiled as Jeremy had guessed correctly.

"The latter." The two began to gush about the music selection, leaving Mike satisfied and looking forward to the following days with Jeremy as their friend.

* * *

**Again, Happy New Year guys! I'm actually happy how this year came out... At least this year I entered the new year smiling instead of crying like the previous one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter being the first of 2015!**


	6. Date Night Aaaaaand a Rant

**I forgot to explain this before. This is marked as complete because technically it is done, but I just add a little oneshot every once in a while. Despite being complete, I could go on forever until I die and it would still be complete whether I update or not.**

**Also, I kinda don't like putting a set date for things, even if it's just estimated, because I feel that I might rush myself when I just want to enjoy writing it. Trust me, rushed work is never good. Sometimes a delayed chapter is better than a rushed one. Also, there is going to be a rant at the end of this chapter...**

**Anyways, onward, to SUBWAY! I mean the CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own the characterization of Mike, Foxy, and Jeremy, as well as their appearances, all that came from here. *taps head***

* * *

Late one evening, Mike stared up at the ceiling of his room, trying to tire his mind in order to fall asleep. As much as he wanted to fall asleep, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something was missing. That something was not in the picture and would not feel complete without it. _'Dammit, what is it?!'  
_

The young man couldn't help but groan in frustration as the piece to the puzzle eluded him. Turning over in his bed, Mike closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come eventually. However, his mind would not rest with the previous issue remaining unresolved.

What seemed to be a small nagging feeling ended up becoming a large irritant to the young man. Finding that there was no hope for him to get any shut eye, Mike tossed aside his covers and walked to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a jacket, preparing to go out on a midnight stroll.

After gearing up the senior approached his open window and crawled out to escape his room. The cool brisk air hit the brunette's face, a small chill ran down his spine from the sudden shift in temperature. Though he was thankful his jacket managed to keep most of his body's warmth contained. Stepping away from his home, the young man made his way to the streets, hopping the walk could ease his tension and tire him out physically.

Taking a look above, the young man marveled at the shining stars above. One of the benefits of living in a small town would be the lack of lights that could outshine the stars in the evening.

"Didn't think I'd catch you out here." Mike gasped a bit as he turned in the direction of the voice. In the dark of the night, it was difficult to see the other figure, however, a flash of a wide grin put ease in his mind.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Roy?" Said cousin shrugged his shoulders and closed the distance between him and the brunette.

"I can say the same to you, but I guess insomnia runs in the family." The black-haired boy explained as the two fell into step and wandered the streets at night. As much as Mike wanted to believe it was dangerous to be out at this time, he knew he could hold his own if anything happened. His odds would be better having his cousin by his side, no doubt Roy didn't leave his home unarmed. "So how's Kit?"

"He's been fine, he and I both made a friend a while ago, we're all getting along fine." A smile made it's way across Mike's face.

"I forgot to ask before, how long you two been datin'?" The faint accent rose up in the black-haired boy's throat, yet he didn't mind when his speech would reflect that of his family.

"Over four months." Looking back at it now, the brunette couldn't believe the time that flew by. A playful whistle came from the young man as he chuckled at the time the two have been together.

"How many dates you took 'im out on?" Mike ceased in his movements as the question continued to ring is his ears. Roy never stopped for a moment, letting Mike realize it on his own.

There were times he and Foxy would hang out, yet none of those times could be considered a real date. After giving himself a slap to the face for his own stupidity, Mike soon caught up with his cousin, finding him squatting down to pet a stray dog.

"Whose a good little boy~?" Roy smiled as he scratched behind the animal's ears.

"Ok, so I haven't actually taken him out on a real date, any ideas on what I should do?" Mike asked frantically, also taking a moment to connect the dots that this was possibly the reason he couldn't sleep.

"Dunno Kit all that well, so I can't give ideas, just find something that combines what you two both love." The black-haired boy bluntly stated as he scooped up the stray in his arms. The god immediately licking the boy's face.

"Hmmm..." Mike thought for a while as his cousin grew attached to the stray. "Know any anime or movies that Foxy will like?"

"Depends, name the things he's seen." Roy asked, however focusing more on his new dog than the brunette. "I'll name ya Luke." A small laugh escaped his lips as the dog yelped in what seemed like agreement.

"Uh... I think Persona, Soul Eater, Code Geass, and something called Blue Exorcist." The dog barked in response to the list, a grin spread across the black-haired boy's face.

"Another question, do you want to laugh and are you ok with fan-service?"

* * *

The following morning, the large grin on the brunette's face seemed as though nothing could wipe it off. Mike was certain that his idea would possibly be his greatest one by far. Though when he arrived at the usual spot, he was only greeted with the sight of the blonde Freshman.

"Jeremy? Where's Foxy?" The blonde boy looked over his shoulder and pointed out towards the track. Squinting in that particular direction, the brunette could make out his boyfriend running laps at a rather fast pace. "Why is he running?"

"There's this charity marathon coming up, said he wanted to help out the best way he can." The explanation did not stop there, apparently Foxy's drive to participate came from the fact that the charity was being run for the orphanage that Mr. Fazbear adopted him from.

"So he's basically practicing for it right now." The blonde nodded and adjusted his glasses, continuing to watch the redhead run laps. "C'mon, let's go give him some more confidence."

The brunette smiled as he reached and pulled for the Jeremy to follow his lead. The blonde struggled to keep up with the Senior even when he was still being pulled along. The Freshmen did his best to keep himself from tripping, eventually Mike released and two remained at a steady pace behind the vulpine-like boy.

"Come on, Foxy, you can do better!" Mike yelled out, grinning like a fool as his boyfriend looked back at him in surprise. Jeremy struggled to keep and eventually lingered a few feet behind the brunette.

Due to the new goal in mind, the trio spent their free time preparing the redhead for the marathon. Always having Mike and Jeremy cheer him on as he built up his endurance and speed. During all of which, the Senior kept running ideas for the perfect date. With the training eating up a large amount of their time, the moment for the marathon arrived sooner than expected, both of the families gathered around at the starting line.

Mike smiled widely as he hugged Foxy one last time before he left off to jog. Before letting the redhead go, the brunette handed over a set of ear-buds to his love.

"Why are giving me these...?"

"They have a mic in them right here." The Senior explained as he pointed to a small block connected to one of the wires. "Connect it to your phone and I'll call you, that way we can all cheer you on no matter how far away you are from us." Giving one last gift before leaving the vulpine boy to his starting position, a small kiss on the corner of his lips, leaving behind a blushing redhead.

After taking his leave and watching as the marathon began. "You two are so adorable together that you deserve a fucking cookie." The black-haired boy stated with a wide grin, Jeremy stared at Mike's cousin with both intrigue and shock, mostly due to the unnaturally wide grin he held.

"I... Don't know how to respond to that." Mike admitted before pulling out his phone and calling his boyfriend.

"Who... Are you?" The blonde asked, the youngest Smith brother casted a look in the direction of him causing a shiver to run down Jeremy's spine.

"Roy, stop scaring him." The brunette warned before he stepped into his car and speaking with Foxy. The black-haired boy shrugged his shoulders as he followed.

"I ain't even tryin' to scare him, not my fault the kid can't handle me." Her huffed and entered the backseat, allowing Jeremy to have the passenger seat. "Wait, are you on speaker?" Roy asked while he poked the driver in the shoulder.

"Yes, and Foxy can hear you." Looking over, the blonde smiled, yet kept himself spouting out random cheers. Wanting to keep a calm composure in sear of getting stares from the others.

"You can do it, Kit!" Roy shouted, nearly causing the other two to go deaf. Though shortly after, the others began mindlessly yelling positive claims to the young Junior.

On the road, Foxy felt a wide smile spread across his face as he heard all the encouragement that the others were giving him. It kept him moving forward even despite the tire and fatigue he was feeling. The fact that he had support was a great feeling, a great feeling the fueled him for a good cause.

"You should just leap into Mike's arms at the finish." The blonde added, a blush forming on his cheeks as he brought up his idea. Jeremy felt as though his idea would be immediately shot down, or would get told that it was a stupid one.

"I like it... Nice thinkin' there... Travis?"

"His name is Jeremy, and I kinda like it too." Mike corrected the young man in the backseat. "Your hear that Foxy, at the finish line, jump into my hold."

As much as the redhead wanted to argue and protest about it, he needed to keep his breathing under controlled and steady. However, the heat on his face seemed to increase as the image of that finish popped in his head.

Mike couldn't hold in his excitement as he parked by the finish line. The blue-eyed boy exiting the car and waiting directly in front of the line. Knowing that Foxy would join them soon, the spectacled blonde left his passenger seat for the backseat with the black-haired boy. His action gained a short stare and greeting.

"Sup..." Mike's cousin gave a bored expression, knowing that any other facial expression he had would intimidate the other boy.

"Hi..." Jeremy responded, he could feel the boy's stare on him.

Outside, the brunette outstretched his arms as he watched the figure of his boyfriend appear on the horizon. In a matter of moments, Foxy soared through the air, head first flying towards the brunette. Though Mike was prepared for the catch, he did not expect the force to send him on his back and falling to the ground.

"Oh my God, Mike are you ok!?" The redhead gasped as he still lay on his boyfriend, Mike let out a pain-filled laughter, which did not ease the redhead's worry.

"I think my ass is broke... Kiss it to make it feel better?" Foxy felt his blush grow, and his fatigue quickly return. The recoil from running the marathon keeping him still on top of Mike.

"I can barely move a muscle, you're going to have to carry me."

* * *

That night after the redhead washed away his sweat as well as clean his tired muscles, Mike had stopped by and picked him up, ready to start there first official date.

"So are you ready?" The blue-eyed boy asked, his smile would not falter a single bit.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Foxy was a bit confused, he had thought that the hang outs before were dates, however he was happy for whatever his love had planned for him.

"Just taking you out for a movie." It was easy to tell from his voice and tone that a smirk made itself apparent on his face. Eventually confusion set in as the Mike pulled in to his own home. Though the brunette still dragged the redhead to the back porch, the latter being a bit surprised to see a couch and TV set up and ready to view.

"Oh I get it... We're going outside to watch a movie..." The amber-eyed boy chuckled a little at the play on words.

"It's not just a joke, but if you don't like the movie, we can just look up." The young boy followed the pointed direction and began to gaze up at the stars for a moment. The thought was rather nice, it would definitely be a first for them, and rather nice setting and mood for a date. Smiling back at his boyfriend, the redhead joined him on the couch.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Summer Wars, cousin told me it was really nice." Mike explained as he wrapped his arm around Foxy's shoulder, pulling him closer to his own body.

"I can already tell this is going to be a nice date." The vulpine-like boy smiled as he got comfortable as Mike turned on the movie.

* * *

**WARNING, RANT UP AHEAD!**

**Alright, I really don't want to do this, but I'm doing this in hopes that I can put up a little understanding. There are four types of reviews. I understand that people enjoy the writing and such, but stop reviewing with nothing but "moar!" I cannot stress this enough. It does nothing to help the writing process, in fact, it can have the opposite effect. When people demand for the chapter and keep asking for more, it gives the writer a sense of urgency. That urgency can cause them to rush with their work and as I mentioned above, rushed work is almost always bad.**

**Before, I turned a blind eye to these reviews and stayed at my own pace, until today that is... I got two reviews for two of my stories that I updated a few days after the last update for this series. They were guest reviews and asking for me to update this story. *facepalms* Ya fuckin' kiddin' me? As a writer, I expected the typical "more" reviews, but not at this scale. I moderated the reviews so they don't show up because honestly, that's just a bit much and unneeded for those stories (Besides, there's no contract saying I can't write for anything else). I have to say, a review is a review, not a comment. At least say what you liked about the chapter and such, it at least tells the writer what they're doing right in their work. However, if it's just "more"... That's great, ya want another chapter, but I get nothing from it.**

**Frankly, this is an issue with not just me, but a majority of writers. I actually have a small story to share. I, however, will leave this author unknown because I'm vague like that. So, this writer wrote a story that soon picked up a lot of attention and nearly was overwhelmed by a large demand for the final chapter. However, this writer had a problem with getting the chapter done and ended up taking a route that they did not want for their ending. But don't worry, this author got some nice words and managed to revise and get that happy ending they wanted.**

**Those words were to enjoy what you write, because if you don't enjoy what you have written, how do you expect others to enjoy reading it? What I'm trying to say is that just asking for more doesn't guarantee that more will come and just makes it seem pointless. I know someone can argue and state that doing exactly that got me to update, but look at this wall of text! No one likes to hear someone complain, but I'll admit, I expected to write this rant sooner or later along my works. **

**Alright, I'm done for the day, and if ya actually sat through, read the rant, and understood it, you deserve a fucking cookie. So I'll mention this, next chapter will be a Valentine's Day one, and I need an OC to pair up with Jeremy an' ah don't feel like makin' one. I'm always itchin' to try an OC that doesn't belong to me, so go ahead and submit. (guest reviews, don't bother, sorry, but I'm experienced with this kind of thing and... Just no) So shoot me a PM with the character details, and maybe they'll be the match for lil' Fitzgerald. Warning: I know what makes or breaks a character, so try and make a decent one.**

**Anyways, sorry for the rant, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Valentine's Day Fun

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. But first, I feel like a douche because my buddy gave me the idea for the previous chapter, but I completely forgot to credit him... I am a dick. I'm sorry, SilfurLycan, I don't deserve your kindness! Moving on...**

**Today is the day that most people expect to buy each other's love through expensive and over the top stuff. But truthfully, that doesn't seem like expressing love to me. To me, Valentine's Day is the day you show your love, not only to your special significant other, but to those that you care for. Whether it be a simple "I love you" or even just a hug and a small gift.**

**So for those of you spending today alone, I love you all. *mutters under breath* Some more than others... But in all seriousness, I do have a Valentine this year.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna use this disclaimer as an excuse to bring up FNAF 3 and say to look up the Hype Thrusters GIF. Nuff said.**

* * *

Very early in the morning, the blonde rose from his bed and sighing deeply from realizing the date. Much like many others, he cursed today for being a big reminder of his loneliness. Although he always managed to pull through for the day as if it were any other, he couldn't help but feel a small stinging sensation. The day just always seemed to find a way to cause a little tear.

After going about his normal morning routine, the Freshman couldn't help but put up an more apathetic look as he left his home for school. The walk didn't seem any different, just the same route as he always gone through. Wind that blew through the trees created a nice ambience for his walk, but it wasn't any different from any other normal day. _'But why does today always have to seem so special...?'_

He sighed to himself as Valentine's Day continued to eat at his conscious. As much as he wanted to ignore all this and leave it as just another day, the date persisted to make itself known in his head. The young man rubbed his temples, the mental strain from trying to remain as calm as he could.

"Hey, need a ride?" The blonde uttered a curse under his breath as he heard a car pull up beside, already aware that it was Mike. Looking over at his friend, Jeremy couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain redhead.

"Where's Foxy?" Usually he expected to see the redhead glued next to the brunette. The driver gave a smile, which meant that the explanation wasn't bad or rather just inconvenient.

"At school already, he needed to help with the decorations." After the brief explanation, Mike continued to urge the blonde to hop in. Since the Senior was bent on giving his friend a ride, Jeremy inwardly sighed and accepted.

Entering the vehicle, the blonde couldn't help but feel strange being at the passenger seat for a change. Which didn't help that he still kept a small crush on Mike. As much as he reasoned with himself that it would not be best to have feelings for someone already in a relationship, let alone that person being one his few friends. He couldn't help but grow attach due to the brunette's kindness, especially moments like these.

Before Jeremy could distract himself by staring out the window, the blue-eyed Senior handed him a bar of chocolate as well as a ticket of some kind. "Here's my gift to you."

Jeremy adjusted his glasses as he read what was written on the ticket. The images of black and broken hearts drawing his attention for the moment, suggesting heartbreaks and loneliness, however the text seemed to give reason to the strange decorations.

**Night of The Black Hearts.**

**Singles Only: Feb 14 School Auditorium.**

"Um... Why are you giving me this...?" For some strange reason, he could not find a logical explanation for this kind of gift. Mike shrugged his shoulders as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I figured you could have fun there instead of spending today alone," The brunette's smile faded as he began to go more into detail for his actions. "As much as I want to make plans for all three of us, but I feel that wouldn't be fair to-"

"Foxy..." The blonde interrupted with the impression he got, it seemed the most logical, he would be the third wheel interrupting what should have been a romantic evening for the two. And the ticket being a kind way of saying, 'here's something you can do to get out of our hair,'.

"No, to you. I don't feel right whenever I'm with Foxy with you in the room, it feels like I'm shoving our relationship down your throat."

Hearing the genuine concern coming from the Senior, the young blonde reached over and gave him a hug, muttering a soft thank you under his breath. He had no idea that Mike had picked up on some of the vibes to understand his situation.

After breaking apart and entering the school to meet up with their third, the earlier sorrow Jeremy tried to hide no longer lingered. His smile returned for a moment, relieved that he actually meant something to others.

* * *

After returning home to spruce himself up for the party. Though he didn't exact have all the details of what to expect there, but never hurt to look a bit nice for a social occasion. Though there was one decision he was indecisive for. Staring into the mirror, the blonde looked at his half-rimmed glasses and case of contacts. As much as he was used to wearing the glasses, there was the slight desire to go without them, however, he felt that the glasses were part of his personality and needed to stay.

After checking out his appearance with and without the eyewear, Jeremy decided to go with the contacts. Deciding that having a change in pace should also have a slight change in appearance. Looking himself over in the mirror once again, he found himself slightly flushed that he was going through with this. He had no idea what to expect from a party like this, given he had always steered clear of the such.

Running a hand through his blonde locks of hair, the young freshmen summoned up a bit more courage through a deep breath and left the bathroom. After making his way outside to take the ride to the party.

"You look nice." The redhead complimented on Jeremy's nice attire and appearance, causing the blonde to blush a bit. The compliments being both truthful and a confidence boost

"Go on and have fun, but play it safe!" The red across his cheeks grew brighter as his mind thought of it as a double meaning. Heeding the advice, the blonde left the vehicle and made his way to the party.

Mike turned to look at his boyfriend with a questionable look, now realizing that they hadn't planned anything for the day. "So what do you want to do?"

A mischievous grin spread across Foxy's face as he began to look at his options.

"My dad is gone for the night, maybe go back to my place?" Mike's face began to burn a bit from the hinted suggestion, though just to play a little hard to get, he began to question him.

"What did you have in mind?" Apparently the Junior picked up on the small game they were currently playing.

"Maybe play some games with a few bets to make it interesting." As his way to respond to the proposition, the brunette nearly peeled out of the parking lot to rush over to the vulpine-like boy's home to let the games begin. Nothing like a bit of competition against the one you love.

Entering the dim auditorium, the blonde could barely see where he was walking despite having a few party lights flashing every now and then. Though thinsg became easier as his eyes adjusted to the lighting and managed to make out the situation fairly well.

The place wasn't crowded, though he couldn't say it was empty either, just a moderate amount of people enjoying themselves. True to the name of the party, the decorations consisted of mostly black décor, even the patrons and party-goers decided to go out in the dreary color. Ironically though, Jeremy felt out of place with his white dress shirt.

Strangely enough, a photo stand was set up for friends to take random pictures. While getting their photograph taken, everyone would cheer 'Love sucks' and smile bitterly. Despite feeling out of place, the atmosphere felt ironic and oddly fitting for him. Jeremy was surprised that the song playing wasn't that of the depressed genre but rather a more of hard rock. It would have been nice if he could identify the song.

Feeling a bit of thirst, the blonde made his way to the punch bowl, hoping that it wouldn't be spiked with anything. Yet the stench of alcohol reached his nose as he poured himself a cup. Sighing deeply, the blonde decided to place his cup down and leave it be, letting anyone have dibs on getting drunk.

"Here," The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around while shaking a bit, Jeremy found a brown haired young man offering him a cup with a wide smile. "Don't worry, it's not spiked or anything."

The blonde took the cup and took a quick sniff, finding a regular fruity scent. Though the lingering suspicion kept him from tasting it, it might be alcohol free, but that didn't mean it didn't have anything else done to it. For all he knew, the guy before him could have drugged it. Would explain the wide smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Deciding to just let his worries slip aside for once, the blonde took a small sip to find a refreshing taste with no ill or bitter taste. With the small deed done, the brunette left, leaving Jeremy on his own again.

Deciding that just standing around wouldn't do him any good, the blonde decided to take a seat to have a good view of the dance floor. Trying to be social or not doesn't change the fact that he was a horrible dancer. Staring out at the fellow students having fun, one that stood out was that of a blonde girl that seemed to really enjoy herself to the point of not caring if others found her weird.

"Wish I had courage like that..." He muttered to himself as he continued to listen to the music. Curiosity getting the best of him, the Freshmen decided to ask the DJ what song he was currently playing. Making his way through the crowds, the blonde approached the DJ and tapped his shoulder, having to shout his question through the roar of the music.

A light shade of green stared up at him, a smile was given as he shouted back at him. "Time to Say Goodbye, by Jeff Williams."

"Thank you!" The DJ flashed him a warm smile, one that caused the blonde a slight bit of excitement. But with his question answered, he found no reason to stick around and returned back to his seat, only to find the brunette from before seated next to his.

"Hey, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nick." The smile stayed firm even as the blonde looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Jeremy, aren't you on the Football team...?" Receiving a nod in affirmation, he began to wonder why on Earth was a Football jock speaking with him of all people. It wasn't as if he was special or anything, not even interesting to look at. "Any reason you're talking with me?"

At this point, Jeremy suspected something was wrong. The smile did not set well with him, it felt like a mask for ill intent.

"I figured you could use a friend, you seem nice too."

* * *

Meanwhile, the sound of clicking controls could be heard as Mike and Foxy struggled to gain dominance over the other in a game of Smash Bros. The bet being placed that the one that wins 2 matches out of three would get to be the top that night, both being determine to take that high pedestal in both gaming and love.

So far everything was tied up, Mike had won the first round, followed by Foxy cutting loose and giving the blue-eyed boy a run for his money. For this last match. being the deciding tie breaker, the redhead decided to go with the meme-centric Shulk while the his boyfriend countered with the other blonde character Link.

The match had started rough with Foxy already losing a stock within the first minute.

"Looks like fate wants me on top." Mike joked as he continued to assault his opponent with a barrage of arrows and boomerangs. The amber-eyed boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began to turn the tide. Managing to stay alive with a high damage percentage.

"Hey, Mike, wanna know what I see?" Confused by the random question, the brunette felt a bit fearful as he asked for the answer.

"What?" His breathing hitched as he watched his fatal mistake play out.

"A Vision." With a perfectly timed counter, Foxy managed to pull off a miracle turn around to win both the match and the prize of being on top.

"Well then... Maybe I lost on purpose..." The Senior stated with a cheeky grin, only to get a playful punch to his shoulder and kiss to his cheek.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I won."

* * *

**What? It doesn't seem like the end? Well duh, Jeremy isn't gonna get a hook up immediately. Love doesn't work instantaneously. You start out liking someone and start to build up on it. But enough of my insight on the subject, hope you loved the chapter!**


	8. An Average Day

**Reasons why this took so long: At first it was just writer's block keeping me from getting words to flow nicely. But then shit hit the fan and I suffered a relapse of low self-esteem and apathy. Lacking motivation to do simple things and getting pissed off and frustrated at plenty of other things. I'm still suffering through it, but hey, I dodged a car the other day, so I'm not completely broken. Though I gotta stop complaining, I'm not the only person in the world.**

_**Sneaky Disclaimer from NOWHERE!**_

**I only own the personalities represented in the characters, appearances as teenage humans, and overall plot. Except Nick.**

* * *

The brunette sighed as he waited under the shade of a tree for the younger two boys to show up. With spring beginning to blend with summer, the cool gentle heat began to fade with strong heat taking its place. As much as Mike was used to the heat, having lived in the town for a good majority of his life, it still managed to bring him discomfort.

A small amount of relief washed over him as he spotted the red head of hair, which seemed as if it would burst into flames considering the heat, among the crowd. Though relief soon turned to worry as he couldn't catch sight of the blonde freshman anywhere near his boyfriend. Which should have been rather easy given the height of said freshman.

By the time Foxy had stepped in front of him, the brunette continued to scan the crowd for their third friend.

"Jeremy said he had something to do." The redhead responded, knowing that Mike was concerned about the Freshman. Although slightly skeptical about the sudden change in plans, Mike had faith that it was nothing more than an inconvenience. Choosing not to worry too much over the blonde.

"Oh, well hope it goes well for him," The brunette shrugged it off and began to wonder how he and Foxy would spend the remainder of their day. "So what do you want to do today?"

The vulpine-like boy thought for a moment before yawning out loud. "Maybe we can just relax today, rest up."

Giving a smile in agreement, Mike began to lead the way back to his car, resisting the urge to remark about the drowsy look on Foxy's face.

* * *

_'Come on, Jeremy, you can do this, it's only a simple order.' _Giving himself a small pep talk, the blonde Freshman recited in his mind what he would want on his sandwich. Continuing it over and over as if it were a mantra. Though he had found a way to speak most people, ordering food from a stranger was one of his weaknesses.

Though his small anxiety could have been avoided had he asked his fellow Freshman to order for him, there was still something off about Nick that kept the blonde from putting his full faith in him. The way Nick's mood never soured made his smile seem fake. Like nothing seemed to faze the young man, coupled with the fact that a jock was voluntarily spending time with him.

"Sir," Lost in his thoughts, the young man hardly noticed he was being called upon. "Can I take your order?"

"Huh? Oh uh... T-turkey on... White please..." Jeremy stuttered, slightly beating himself up for having been so quiet in his response.

"Ok, Turkey on Wheat, coming right up." The Blonde looked towards the ground as he muttered to himself that it was an ok mess up. "What kind of cheese would you like on that?"

The Freshman took in a deep breath before sputtering out his answer. "P-provolone, please..." A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the man in the counter heard him correctly.

"Anything else?" Thinking briefly for a moment, a small smile made its way on Jeremy's face as he felt confidence return to him.

"Some lettuce and onions would be good..."

"Tomatoes it is," The young man let out a sharp gasp as he cursed his quiet responses. Too deep in self-pity to question how his request was misinterpreted. "Would you like that toasted?"

"N-no... Thank you." The Blonde replied, immediately biting his tongue as he watched his sandwich get put into the toaster oven. He could not believe how far off the rails this train had gotten.

"Ok, anything else?" The man at the counter asked with a smile, waiting for another response.

"Some Mayo," Relieved that he had finally managed speak a coherent and stern answer, the Blonde-boy felt a bit better about himself. _'Wait, no! I was supposed to ask for ranch!'_

Jeremy visibly sulked as he stood beside Nick at the cash register, waiting to pay for their meal. Anyone that could see Jeremy would remark about the lifeless, soul crushed expression on his face. Others would say he had achieved in separating his mind from his body.

"Now, are you two together?" The man asked, his question bringing the blonde out of his deadpan stare and into a flustered and distressed face.

"N-no! We're just friends!" The blush that had spread on his face threatened to burst into flames at any given moment.

"On no, I meant are you paying together." The man replied nonchalantly, a bit unconcerned of the young blonde's destroyed demeanor.

"Yeah, we're together." Nick responded with a small chuckle, though if it was from amusement was hard to tell since he always held a cheerful tone.

After paying for the entire meal and taking a seat with the Blonde, the brown-haired jock unwrapped his sandwich and happily enjoyed his meal. Jeremy however stared at his monstrosity of a sandwich with an empty expression, wondering how things managed to go downhill in a matter of seconds.

"That sandwich is fucked up!" Nick had finally commented and gave the blonde a pat on his back. Yet Jeremy could not register it as he drowned in self-pity.

* * *

After taking a long nap on the couch with Mike as his pillow, the redhead felt boredom hang around him. However, looking up, Foxy found that his boyfriend had yet to wake up. With his main source of entertainment being unconscious at the moment, the Junior decided to try for the next best thing.

Maneuvering out of the Senior's grip without waking him, the redhead decided to play one of his favorite titles to pass the time and exercise his thinking skills. Searching through his things for a certain game, the vulpine-like boy smiled widely as he watched the familiar opening title screen come on.

"Mornin'..." A loud yawn broke the silence as Mike finally woke up from his nap.

"It's the evening smart one," Foxy chuckled as he watched Mike stretch out his tired muscles. "Oh hey, I Streetpassed some people." A large smile made its way on to his face as he thanked his luck for finding more entertainment for him. If there was one thing he loved, it was the Streetpass feature.

"What are you playing?" The brunette asked as he leaned over to look at the screen of the redhead's 3DS.

"Fire Emblem Awakening, and what the fuck," Foxy muttered a curse as he looked over the first Streetpass team. "This guy is armed to the teeth with DLC..."

He sighed deeply as he checked the stats of this person's team. Finding the infamous Limit Breaker skill on every Unit, coupled with the fact that each Unit had their stats capped. Mike let out a low whistle as he peeked at all the overpowered characters. Though what angered the Junior was the message the person left, _'You should run.'_

"You should dismiss that guy," The brunette advised, actually scared to see what carnage that team could do. However, he was shocked to find the cursor moving over the Fight option and immediately giving warning about fighting Streetpass teams. Foxy ignored both Mike and the game's warning and continued on to the preparation screen. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Mike, let me tell you something, Limit Breaker. Doesn't. Mean. Shit." The redhead gave emphasis to his statement to make it stick in the Senior's head. Continuing on with his preparations, Mike couldn't help but notice his choice in Weaponry and Units.

"Wait, why are you only using tw-Is that me!?" It surprised the brunette to find a smaller virtual version of him standing stalwart and proud.

"Yeah, I made one of you so you can fight alongside me and protect me if needed," A small smile and blush made itself apparent on Mike's face as he wondered how many times his virtual copy had gone in and took a blow for Foxy. Though he would do the same thing in the real world at any given time. "Gonna fight this guy with two Units. No DLC. No Supports. Fox only. Final Destination."

The small joke caused the two young men to laugh for a bit, brightening the mood from Foxy's pride moment.

* * *

"Ok Mike, are you ready for this?" The redhead asked as he adjusted his cloak and readied a Tome. The brunette sighed as he checked out his equipment, finding multiple Brave Swords. A bit worried that he wouldn't have variety in his arsenal, Mike began to question Foxy's tactics.

"Uh... Should I only have five of the same weapons?" The redhead looked with a smile on his face. Yet the details of his plan were not yet revealed, which worried Mike a bit. Though after seeing the determination on the young man's face, there was no arguing that Foxy knew what he was doing. Just the small smile and fire in his eyes told him enough.

"Just stick by me this entire time, and don't be lose your cool if I take a few hits." Foxy briefed his boyfriend on the small details, yet never clarifying on the full plan. Mike nodded his head in agreement and stuck himself firmly next to Foxy, smiling at the small size difference. Though he loved how they wore the same attire, a black hooded cloak with a purple pattern adorning certain areas.

"We should actually get these cloaks..." Foxy felt his cheeks get warm as he considered a much different idea, however he needed to survey the area and thus needed to concentrate. The only thing that should be on his mind is the placement of the enemies.

"You're mine!" Acting quickly on instinct, the brunette pushed himself in front of the vulpine-like boy and took the full force of the hit, the small protection giving Foxy enough time to quickly counter attack.

"Fox-calibur!" The redhead shouted as multiple gusts of pink wind took out his target. "Stop being dramatic Mike, Dual Guards nullifies all damage." Foxy chuckled as he watched the brunette check his body for any cuts or wounds only to find that none were on him.

"Oh... Uh, I knew that!" Mike blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So uh... Fox-caliber... That a real spell?"

The redhead shook his head and briefly explained that it was Forged and renamed to fit his personality. "I also named your swords."

Upon hearing the small news, the Senior immediately began checking for engravings done on each weapon. Finding the words, Burn, Dread, My, Help, and Me. At first it appeared to be a jumble mess, though after thinking about the order, Mike felt proud of himself.

"Help Me Burn My Dread?" Looking back at him, Foxy gave a wide smile before ushering him to resume his position by his side.

One after another, the enemy units began to drop in number, soon leaving only the leader left and boosting the morale of the couple. Though after wandering through the battle plains for a good amount of time, the two finally caught sight of the enemy Tactician.

"Time to end this," The redhead muttered as he prepared his spell. The familiar pink, gushing winds swarming around the enemy before dissipating into nothing. "Shit, he must have Tomebreaker!"

Still knowing nothing about what any of that meant, he assumed it rendered Tome attacks virtually useless. Seeing the panicked look on his boyfriend's face led him to believe that he had gone into battle with nothing but Magic in mind.

"I'll handle this!" Refusing to let their struggle end on a sour note, the brunette rushed in with Brave Sword in hand, just before landing the blow, he twirled the handle of his blade around his hand and struck down on the enemy. He was surprised to see that his one strike managed to take out the leader. "Um... How did I do that?"

The redhead gave a hearty laugh before giving Mike a large hug. "That was a Critical."

"I only spun my weapon..." Mike responded rather modestly, feeling nothing special aside from the flashy kill.

"Exactly, Critical Hit." Foxy smiled back at a him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**This last scene was kind of a reference to my buddy's story, mostly because I love the way he does a dramatization of playing a simple game. Though, I apologize for the wait, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Though on the topic of Awakening. It's my headcanon that Frederick is actually Freddy Fazbear. Why? Because he can't eat bear. He never clarifies why, but I believe... That it is because he doesn't want to be a cannibal.**


	9. Heat and Relaxation

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever disclaimers, so just pretend you see cat in a soup can here.**

* * *

Even as the heat began to rise, the young, brunette man couldn't help but hold his love close to him. Mike, for reasons he couldn't quite truly define other than affection, always felt the need to hold Foxy close to him, as if he needed to be right there to protect him.

"You sure cuddling is a good thing to do right now?" The freshman remarked as he walked up to the couple, his hair more disheveled than usual.

"Uh... Everything alright with you?" Mike avoided the question by asking one of his own, although, he didn't mean to sound dodgy, he just couldn't help but be concerned about the blond's rough appearance. A shy smile spread across Jeremy's face as he explained himself.

"I just got back from karaoke with Nick," The smile began to spread as he began to giggle uncontrollably. "We got carried away."

As much as Mike wanted to shake off his suspicions about the jock, he couldn't deny that since their little friendship began that Jeremy had improved a lot. The brunette took a moment to overlook the park, noticing how the heat visibly radiated off of the concrete. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the first day he met his love, the day was just as scorching as today. Though, keeping the heat in mind, Mike reluctantly let Foxy go. As much as he loved to hold him close, he didn't want to be responsible for giving him a heatstroke.

"Thank you Mike..." The redhead gasped out as he began to tug at the collar of his shirt. Despite being released from his grip, the redhead stuck right beside Mike. As the three began to idly chat their time away, Jeremy couldn't help but take notice that the couple was slowly going back to cuddling again. The blond could only shake his head as he tried to keep back his laughter.

"What?" Was all Mike could muster, truly confused as to what his friend found funny.

"Even when you two break apart, you go back together like magnets." After thinking about it for a moment, magnets seemed to be the perfect comparison for the couple. Both were opposites in many regards, however, the attraction towards each other made it incredibly difficult to keep them away from each other for long. Even the brunette himself couldn't help but think about the major differences. It was one of the many things that kept returning to his mind, yet he both worried about and appreciated it. Thinking out loud, Mike couldn't help but utter the words on his mind.

"You're everything I'm not, and that's what I love," Realizing that he had said that out loud, the brunette's cheeks flushed slightly. After seeing the questionable looks from the others the embarrassment on his face burned hotter. "C-can't I be poetic for once?"

* * *

**It's pretty cute right-HIATUS. Eh, honestly felt like stating it outright, however not forever. This is generally a hiatus for most of my works so that I may focus on one that I poured more effort into than I am willing to admit. So hang tight until I finish that work for the return of your favorites. Either way, Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
